Megaman ZX: A New Evil
by The Bell of Daybreak
Summary: Albert is gone, and the world is at peace, or is it? Only months after the Model W incident, a new evil has risen, its goal to begin the next Game of Destiny. Join the heroes of ZX and Advent as they meet new friends and foes. T for cursing.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello world, and welcome to my first story. Being a new writer and all, there really isn't much to say, except that this story is a Mega Man ZX Advent story and that it is my first and that it may be a bit naive. Just note that this is after ZX Advent and the personality of the Mega Men have changed a little bit. I do accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to Mega Man ZX Advent.**

Chapter 1: The Beast Mega Man

It has been three months since the Albert incident where the two Model A chosen ones Ashe and Grey defeated the so-called god and Model W. The two of them went there separate ways, Ashe wanting to stick with the hunters and Grey, along with model A, going to find their place in the world (AN: I haven't seen the Ashe ending, so sorry for the inaccuracy). Though Albert was defeated, evil still lurked around the world.

_Forest, Unknown Area, 1:43 PM_

"Man, this place sure is peaceful," Grey said aloud while walking on the path, Model A floating right next to him. It was just after lunch and had just packed up camp, hoping to reach the next town, village, or city before nightfall.

"That's great and all, but I want to see some action! C'mon, lets go Maverick hunting!" Model A said, spinning around. Grey could only sigh at his metallic friend. Though he wouldn't admit it himself, he wanted some action as well, for it had been two weeks since they had saved a town from a small scale Maverick attack. Aside from the occasional hostile mechaniloid, there wasn't much to do. Grey just sighed again as they moved on.

Suddenly, a humanoid shape jumped out of a tree and landed in front of the two travelers, its eyes gleaming.

"What is that!" Grey asked, hands reaching for his gun.

"I don't know, but it looks like we found our action!" Model A said. "C'mon, lets megamerge!"

"You got it!" Grey said as he snatched Model A into his hand. "Megamerge!" Grey shouted he pointed Model A up into the sky, causing a bright light to shine.

"Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System, online!" Model A automatically said as he and Grey merged. Soon the light vanished and the two emerged in their Mega Man form, staring down the adversary. All of a sudden, the adversary charged and Grey began shooting. He missed a few times before one struck the adversary in the chest, causing him to halt his dash and hold up a hand.

"Who are you?" Grey said cautiously.

"Another Mega Man, huh? Never thought you would be one," the adversary said. "But hey, life is full of surprises," he said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Wait, you're a Mega Man too?" Grey asked, astonished.

"Yep, nice to meet you. The name's Jackal, and I'm the Model D Mega Man!" the adversary said as he fully emerged from the shadows with a buster in one hand and a Z saber in the other. His armor was silver with black lines running down from the top of the helmet to the boots. The helmet was shaped like the head of the Greiga beast out form and the armor followed suit. The only exception was that the mask that covered the bottom of the face was gone and that there were two shoulder pads that were shaped like an upside-down trapezoid with two spikes on either side.

"So do you live around here?" Grey asked as the two Mega Men walked down the path both having returned to their reploid forms. Jackal was dressed in a getup similar to Vent's except with a tan shirt and gray pants.

"Yep. There's a small town up ahead that leads to some ruins. And that's where I found Model D," he said, pointing to one of the taller structures.

"What's your power, Model D?" Model A asked to the biometal floating next to him. It was shaped like a print of a three clawed beast. It was colored silver like the armor but had blue on the top of its face and had two black lines run from the left and right claws and intersect at the face, creating a black X mask look.

"First off, I'm the beast biometal," Model D stated. "My power is that I can copy the data of any weapon or piece of armor and make an exact copy of it," Model D continued.

"He can also store the data, if I so choose, and save it for integration," Jackal said while grinning, showing his semi fangs.

"What's that?" Grey asked, slight curiosity shining in his eyes, wanting to know more about this new biometal.

"Integration is when we take the data of two weapons and combine them to create a new weapon that is totally unique," Jackal stated. "In a way, Model D is like the counterpart to Model A; They both have copying powers, just both are a bit unique. Except, Model D is a bit of a jackass sometimes," Jackal said, snickering.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking, shrimp!" Model D yelled at Jackal.

"Who you calling a shrimp? I am normal sized! Besides, look who's talking!" Jackal responded, veins bulging out of his head.

"Kinda reminds me of us when we first met," Model A said as the two bickered in the background. All of a sudden, a huge shadow loomed over them, causing the small group to look up. When they looked up, they saw a huge Maverick ship pass over them that was soon followed by another airship.

"What the heck was that?" Jackal asked. "Airships aren't a common sight around here."

"The first ship was a Maverick ship," Grey responded, looking in the direction the two ships flew off. "And the other one was a ship known as Guardian Base, an airship that is home to-"

"The Guardians, I know. It's been a while since I've seen them. Wonder if those two are still with them," Jackal said, a look of concern beginning to show on his face. " That's the direction of the ruins… and the town."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets hurry!" Model D said. The two Mega Men megamerged and went off in the direction of the two ships.

_Forest Clearing, Unknown Area, 2:18 PM_

At the clearing, the two ships had engaged with each other, both in the air and on the ground, with the Guardians losing on both fronts. On the ground, the Mega Men, Aile, Atlas, Siarnaq, Aeolus, and Thetis were engaging the Maverick's ground forces. Though they had the help of the Guardians, they were quickly being overwhelmed.

"I really don't think that we can take much more, I'm seriously running out of steam," Atlas said, her breathing heavy as she incinerated several Galleons. " How many of these damn things are there?" She exclaimed as she was electrocuted by a Galleon Shocker.

"Enemy numbers exceed 500. I'm near my limit. My efficiency has dropped by 4.5%," Siarnaq mumbled as his shuriken sliced several Galleons before boomeranging back to him. "You got to be kidding me," he sighed as Galleons surrounded him and he dodged their shots.

"They don't let up. Oh well. Ice Dragons, go!" Thetis yelled as he conjured several Ice Dragons that immediately destroyed their foes on contact. But, like all Ice Dragons, they eventually shatter. "Oh sh-" Thetis began to say before a shot hit him square in the chest, knocking him back.

"This is ridiculous. They can't be this hard to defeat. They're just lowly mechaniloids," Aeolus complained, using his sonic boom combo to blow away a hoard of Galleons. Aeolus growled before clashing swords with a Galleon Assault.

"I can't believe we're being overrun," Aile said as she blew a hole through several Galleons with a charged shot. "Ugh!" she shouted as she was hit by a rocket."It's gonna take a miracle to pull through this," Aile groaned.

Just as things were looking bad for the Guardians, several shots were heard that homed in on the Galleons, taking them out. Those shots were soon followed by Grey and Jackal . The Grey relaxedas a huge cube shaped sight surrounded him."Lets go! Giga Crush! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grey shouted as a huge flurry of bullets and shells flew from his busters and destroyed every Galleon unlucky enough to be in the range of this devastating attack. "Gotcha," Grey said, exhausted from the use of the powerful attack. Jackal had found some Galleon Wings and decided to play at there level.

"Model D, copy one of those Galleon Wing packs. Make it stronger and more powerful so it can support me, and add blade tips to the wings for an Aero Dash," Jackal commanded as he held out his hand.

"Copy that," Model D said as a beam of light shot out from Jackal's hand and proceeded to copy the flight pack. After the light retreated, the flight pack materialized on his back as ordered in a shade of dark green to represent the wind.

"Alright here goes!" Jackal yelled as he flew up into the air in front of Guardian Base. "See ya later!" he yelled with a smile like Prometheus's before shouting his ultimate attack. "Razing Storm! HIYAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled as a huge array of guns appeared and shot bullet, grenades, and rockets and destroyed the Galleon Wings and heavily damaged their ship, bringing it down and causing several explosions. "And that is that," Jackal said as he descended back to the ground tiredly.

Once everybody had regrouped, there were many "thank you's" towards the two Mega Man. Once that ended, it was time to get back to work

"Alright, everybody back to the base. Treat the severely wounded first. Vent will be there to help as well (AN: Vent was needed to protect the ship)," Aile commanded as the Guardians boarded the ship. She then turned to Grey and Jackal. "Thank you both for your help. We would have sustained more casualties and probably would have been overwhelmed," Aile said with happiness and relief that the whole ordeal was over.

"It's no problem at all," Grey said with a smile.

"Though a small payment would be nice," Model D said before being whacked by Jackals buster.

"Shaddap. We don't ask for payment." "By the way, the name's Jackal" Jackal said, extending his hand towards Aile, which she gladly accepted. "Before you ask any questions, yes, I am a Mega Man. I found Model D in the ruins over there," He said, pointing in the general direction.

"I'm Model D, the beast biometal, and what Jackal said is true, he did find me in the ruins," Model D responded.

"So there are other biometals. Huh, I never knew that was possible. I always thought that the only biometals were mine, Model A, and the ones that belong to the other Mega Men, who knew?' Aile said with bewilderment evident on her face and in her voice.

"Aile!" someone shouted. They all turned in the direction of the voice. Coming from that direction were a few Guardians. "Some of us were investigating the crashed ship, and found something you might want to see," the Guardian said making a motion for them to come over.

"What is it?" Aile asked.

"Heh, you won't believe it till you see it," said the soldier as they all walked into the now crashed airship, unknowingly being watched.

_Unknown Location, Unknown Area, Unknown Time_

"So the Mavericks failed," a deep voice said from a holoscreen.

"Apparently so. Those Guardians would have been out of the way if it hadn't been for the Model A boy and that beast Mega Man. Those two have unique powers that just cannot be rivaled," The spy responded, bowing low.

"Hmm, I see. Those two will be the main threat to our plan," The voice said once again.

"Don't forget that there is the other Model A chosen one and the possibility that there are other Mega Men and biometals," another voice, that of a girl, responded from a different screen.

"If that is the case, we will recruit those other Mega Men to combat the chosen ones. Until then, I want you and Model S to watch those blasted Guardians, Sentra," the voice responded.

"I will not fail you," Sentra said.

"See to it that you don't," the girl said before the screen vanished.

**So that's a wrap! I'm sorry if it sounds bad. Also, notice that some of the characters will be OOC, but that's because the brainwash Albert had on them was dissipated. Also, this is a romance fic but mostly an adventrue (heh Adventure) one, so… yeah. I'm sorry if this story sounds immature, but this is the first story I've been able to actually get down and not throw away a few months later. Please do note that I just found out that I just found out that Model D's powers are like the Zero Knuckle from Megaman Zero 4. Like I said, no flames, but constructive criticism would be nice **** Until next time (If you allow me)!**


	2. The Witch and the Reaper

**Hello Readers! Thanks for the reviews and help. I really appreciate it. The support will help because the first chapter was just a test, and I wasn't expecting good feedback so soon. This chapter will be better (At least I hope so). I've been watching a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist lately and decided to make Jackal a lot like Edward, and it might be like that with most of the other OC's to be like Fullmetal Alchemist characters. If you guys have a problem with that, deal with it :p. So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update. I got sidetracked a bit.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Megaman ZX and Advent characters**

Chapter 2: The Witch and the Reaper

_Maverick Ship, Unknown Area, 3:13 PM_

"God dammit, did I really destroy that much of the ship?" Jackal thought aloud as the Guardians and Mega Men stepped over pile after pile of rubble. The ship was turned into nothing but an empty shell and piles of mechaniloid limbs and scrap metal. All in all, the ship was completely razed.

"Yeah, who knew that a small guy like you packed so much firepower," one of the Guardians said. He didn't notice the veins bulge on Jackal's head until he spoke up.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR THAT! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Jackal yelled while being held back by Grey.

"Easy, easy. He didn't mean it," Grey said with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever you say," Jackal responded with a huff. "Besides, what are we here for again?"

"You'll see. It's deeper inside. C'mon," the Guardian said as they sifted through the wreckage.

As the group moved inwards, there was less rubble, making walking easier. Eventually, they arrived at the ship's cargo bay.

"Well, here we are, the center of the ship," the Guardian said.

"So, where's the cargo?" Grey asked. The Guardian pointed and the group looked in the general direction. At the center of the bay, there were two containers, and inside those containers were two reploids.

"Reploids? Why would Mavericks have reploids?" Aile asked.

"If you listened to the news, maybe you would know," Jackal said, preparing to explain. "As we all know, reploids like me and Grey can be reprogrammed to do what is needed. Anyways, recently some douchebags kidnapped some reploids and reprogrammed them and used them to tend to their needs. Apparently they decided to pass it on to their friends and it became a growing trend. Damn bastards. Makes me sick just thinking about it," Jackal finished. The rest of the group was in complete silence while trying to process what they had just heard. After a few minutes, Grey finally spoke.

"Are you serious? That's terrible!" He said, astonished

"The world is full of sick people, Grey," Model D said. "Now c'mon, lets open those containers and see wha- I mean who's in them."

It took a little bit, but after accessing the terminal and trying to hack it, kicking it, and hitting it, Model D cracked.

"rrrr… Godammit! I'm gonna slice that thing to bits!" Model D yelled as he megamerged with Jackal and proceeded to hack away at the computer. After running out of energy, they demegamerged to see the results. "I can't believe it! Not a scratch!" Model D yelled. While he was ranting, Model A found a button.

"I wonder what this does?" He thought as he pressed it. When he did, the terminal turned green and the liquid in the containers drained as they began to open. "So that's what it does," Model A said. Everyone then heard a crash as Model D hit the ground.

"Y-you got to be kidding me. I have lost the will to live…" He groaned while Model Z poked him to see if he was all right.

"He'll live," Model X said

"Hey, you might want to see who these guys are," one of the Guardians said, trembling.

The group, turned to see, and to say they were surprised was an understatement. Inside those containers were the reploid sibling Pandora and Prometheus.

"I- I can't believe it. Those to are still alive! I thought for sure they were crushed!" Model A said. It was true, the group (minus Jackal and Model D) were shocked that the two siblings were still alive after the collapse of Albert's underwater base.

"Okay, I'm confused. Who are they, and why are you guys looking like you have seen a ghost, or two in this case," Jackal asked, scratching his head.

"Those two were old enemies of ours," Grey explained. "They caused a lot of trouble and manipulated a lot of people for their own needs. They are also my brother and sister, since I was also made by Albert."

"Wow…" was all Model D could say. While they were talking, Jackal noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, we got company," Jackal said, grabbing Model D while still looking in the direction of the movement. Everyone turned to see and gasped seeing one of the siblings awake.

"Guh… What the hell happened? I can't remember anything," Prometheus said weakly. After having their bodies fixed so they didn't need maintenance every three days, the siblings were no longer permanently megamerged with Model W and were back in their original bodies, yet they still held a tiny bit of W's essence and could still megamerge, just not with the same level of power.

Prometheus's vision was blurred and he could barely make out the shapes of our heroes. When his vision cleared, his eyes landed on Grey and filled with rage.

"You! You did this to us didn't you! Heh heh, you'll regret it!" Prometheus roared, megamerging and charging at Grey. "Prepare to join Albert!" He yelled. Before Prometheus could act on his word, Jackal charged in and megamerged.

"Model D! Bring me the copy of his scythe, double it, and make it two times larger and integrate it with the Triple Rod data!"

"Tall order. I like it!" Model D said as the bright light flashed, blinding everyone. When it faded, Prometheus, mid swing, was intercepted by Jackal's twin scythes, putting them in a lock.

"Nice try pal, but I'm in control here!" He yelled before hooking one of his scythes around Prometheus's, swung, and knocked it out of Prometheus's hands (AN: whew, mouthful ain't it?") Jackal then proceeded to hit Prometheus in the stomach with the butt of his other scythe, knocking him down and nearly out.

"W-what kind of b-biometal i-is that? And how c-can such a s-short guy b-be a Mega Man?" Prometheus mumbled. Jackal then furiously proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

_Guardian Base, Unknown Area, 4:25 PM_

Back on the Guardian ship, Prometheus was in the medical ward along with Pandora, who had not woken up. All the while, Jackal was watching them like a hawk.

"This is boring. Why do we have to watch them?" Model D asked.

"While Grey, Vent, Aile, and the other Mega Men are capable of taking them on, they have duties to attend to. Besides, I think we're more than capable of beating them both. You heard Flueve, their powers are nearly diminished and that their bodies are still adapting to not needing maintenance every three days," Jackal explained.

Model D was silent for a little bit until he said, "Still boring, though."

"You complain too much." Jackal said, sighing. All of a sudden, Pandora started to stir, and Jackal got up and grabbed Model D as Pandora sat up in bed.

"Where… am I?" she asked quietly. She looked around and saw Jackal and Model D. "And what kind of biometal… is that?" she asked again.

"First off, you are in the medical ward of Guardian Base. And before you ask how you got here, I will tell you. Oh and this is the Beast Biometal, Model D," Jackal said, Pandora prepared to listen (AN: I know, a little bit OOC, but hey, sometimes you have to improbise :P) "Apparently, you and your brother somehow managed to survive the collapsing of Albert's base," Jackal said, pausing seeing the hatred in Pandora's eyes hearing the mention of her "father". "You and your brother were probably picked up by Mavericks, and fixed up to be then sold into the reploid slave trade," Jackal said, motioning that he would explain later. "The Maverick ship then engaged the Guardians, I destroyed it, and you and your brother, whom I just beat the crap out of, were found inside and brought here," Jackal finished

Pandora was at loss for words. They were alive? Their bodies were fixed? And they were saved by the Guardians and Grey? These and other questions were flying around here head. She was about to ask something when Grey walked in. Her eyes fell to his and vice versa.

"So you're awake," Grey said, Pandora nodding.

"Why…? Why did you save us? We attacked you guys in the past, and you still saved us. … Why?" Pandora asked.

" We couldn't just leave you guys. We didn't want you to get sold into the trade," Grey said, pulling up a chair and sitting down, Jackal standing next to him.

"It's a fate no reploid should have to bear," Jackal said. All of a sudden, Pandora started to mumble something they couldn't hear. "Pardon?" Jackal asked.

"Thank you. For saving us…" Pandora said, the words unfamiliar on here tongue.

"You're welcome," Grey said smiling as he left the room.

**Okay! That took a while, but I did it! Again sorry bout the OOC ness. If you ever wonder, Pandora and Prometheus will see a bit of romance themselves, but I still need to think who I will do for Prometheus. Anyways, I have an assignment for you readers. I would like you to PM me a female OC with her own original biometal (that she will receive later of course) for the next chapter. Other than that, see ya!**


	3. Waking Up

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for not updating this in a while. I'll tell ya, school can just be a huge pain in the ass and it really screws with everything you do over the coveted summer break. That aside, I really, really need you guys to send an OC or two. I need the second Game of Destiny to be BIG. If you like this, please refer this to other Megaman fans that you know. Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Waking Up

_Guardian Base, Somewhere in the Sky, Unknown time_

"I don't get why we have to keep these two on board," Vent said while walking to the command center of the base. "A lot of good people suffered and died because of them. I say we take care of them here and now." Jackal, on the other hand did not share his sentiments.

"I don't know what those two did to you guys in the past, but whatever they did, they obviously aren't doing it now. Maybe you guys should learn to forgive."

"Like hell that will happen," Vent retorted with a scowl on his face.

Prometheus slowly opened his eyes and looked around. As his eyes took in their surroundings, his head throbbed, prompting him to take a hand to his forehead. The last thing he remembered was he and his sister being stripped of their armor, loaded up into to two deactivation chambers, and being taken to an old raider ship. Then, he sat up.

"Pandora!"

"It's all right. I'm right here," Pandora said from his left. Prometheus looked over to see his sister sitting on the bed, holding a small glass of water in her hands. As he turned to sit up on his bed, Prometheus took the time to take in his surroundings. They were in a small room, with two beds and a small bedside table in between. The walls were gray in color and the door had two red triangles at the top and bottom of it. The said doors opened as a Guardian walked in.

"Oh. I see you are finally awake. Commander Prairie said-" before he could finish Prometheus had gotten up from the bed and grabbed the Guardian by the neck in the span of three seconds.

"Tell me. Where are we? And tell me now before I snap your neck!" Prometheus yelled, the Guardian visibly cowering in fear.

"W… We are o-on guardian b-b-base," The Guardian said through strangled gasps.

"What!" Prometheus exclaimed, his grip tightening on the Guardian's neck. Pandora quickly got up from her seat on the bed and grabbed Prometheus's wrist.

"Prometheus. That's enough. They helped us when we were trapped on that maverick ship. I don't think the best way to thank them is by killing them all," she said. Prometheus was slightly taken aback. Since when was his sister so… so… so nice. And did she try to crack a joke? What the hell was going on here? Prometheus dropped the Guardian, who scrambled away to the door.

"You there," Prometheus said, stopping the Guardian in his tracks. " I want answers. Take me to the bridge. Now."

"Y-yes sir. Follow me," The Guardian said, finally getting his nerves under control. What was he getting himself into? 'I knew I should have just called in sick' he thought.

"Operator, what is our location right now?" Prairie's voice rang out across the bridge. The operator took a look at her screen and shrugged.

"No idea. I don't think we have flown through this area before."

"We are most likely in the badlands; the southern part of the country we are in now," Jackal said as he entered the room, Model D following close behind. "We are close to a place called Rapids City. The place is built on a river that is known for its notorious rapids," he continued.

"And how do you know so much about this place?" Prairie questioned.

"I… erm… had some 'dealings' there during some of my drifting days," Jackal said hesitantly.

"What he means is-" Model D began before the door to the bridge burst open. Right where the door used to be was a seething Prometheus, an exasperated Pandora, and a nervous Guardian.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Prairie. I t-tried to stop him, b-but as soon as I mentioned Vent's name, he took off," the Guardian stuttered.

"Where is that good for nothing Megaman? I want a rematch! Same goes for that Defective, too!" Prometheus yelled. What he didn't expect though was for Pandora to cuff him in the back of the head, hard, making him bend over from the impact.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Pandora questioned, breathing out an exasperated sight. "Our weapons have been taken, we no longer have our armor, and we aren't synched with the Model W fragments anymore. If we were to be evaluated right now, we'd be regular reploids," Pandora finished with another sigh. You could practically hear Prometheus's mouth hit the floor.

"WHAAAAAT! Are you saying that every little bit of power we had has now been drained from us? But we are supposed to be the best and most powerful Megamen!" Prometheus continued ranting about superiority and power while everyone just sweat dropped.

"Is your brother usually like this?" Prairie asked with an arched eyebrow. Pandora shook her head.

"Eh… sometimes. I think he took the power he used to have for granted. Then again, so did I. But you don't hear me complaining. I kind of see it as a curse now. Being bound to Albert like that. Also, he has a bit of a superiority complex," Pandora whispered back. Still watching her brother rant

"-we are far more superior than those pathetic excuses for- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Prometheus roared, startling everyone. But before he could usher another word, a dart hit him in the neck causing him to become woozy, and his speech slurred. "Wuuut hhhhaapppppenned toooo meeee?" he asked before he crumpled to the floor, snoring. Jackal walked up from behind, holding a dart launcher.

"I never thought that this thing would actually do me any good. "I guess I'll have to thank _her_ when we get to Rapids City," Jackal said as he knelt over Prometheus's sleeping form, Model D poking him.

"HaHa! Take that you-," he began before Prometheus punched him into a wall, still asleep. Jackal sighed.

"You can't beat anyone by yourself. Even when they are asleep," Jackal said, prying Model D from the wall, leaving an imprint. I'll take Prometheus back to his room. He should be awake in a few hours," Jackal said as he slung Prometheus's sleeping body over his shoulder and walking out, Model D floating wearily behind him.

If anyone in the bustling Guardian base would have taken the time to look at the wall right outside of the bridge, they would have noticed a small spacial distortion. The source of the said distortion was a mysterious figure and even more mysterious biometal floating next to him.

"Master Sentra, we must report to The Master that they did recover the two reploids," The biometal's robotic voice sounded.

"Yes, The Master will not be pleased with the loss of those subjects," Sentra finished before silently warping away.

**That's this chapter. I just want to give a shout out to Key2DestNE for submitting his OC and for helping with my motivation to get this chapter out. If school and homework don't get in my way, I'll try to get chapters out at a faster pace. Read and Review my peoples. Later!**


	4. A Very Important Author's Note

Hey there beloved readers! Satoshi Asuno (formerly Trainer Grey, now Bell of Daybreak) here to give you a basic rundown of why I haven't been updating.

First of all, school is really, REALLY taking its toll on me, and coupled with other stuff, I've been either too busy, tired, or lazy to really get around to updating this story. I keep telling myself I will, but in the end, I just forget, and for that, I apologize for failing to keep promises as a writer.

Second of all, I feel that I might have driven myself into a plot corner, and now I don't know where to go with it. My main peeve is that whatever I write, it just doesn't flow, and it comes off as weird and awkward, and I find myself rubbing my head in frustration. Therefore, A slight overhaul will be in order. I'm more mature now compared to how I was back when I joined this website, and looking over my chapters, I feel that I'm going to need to change things up a bit. So while this story will not be taken off, its current chapters will be given updates to kind of "bring them up to speed", if you will.

So, if you probably haven't figured it out already, this story will be on hiatus until I get my priorities straight and learn to manage my time effectively. If anyone is still sticking with me, thanks a lot for everything, and I PROMISE this time that I will be back and I will continue working on this story.


End file.
